The Wanderer
by chaosmagez
Summary: At the age of 5 Naruto leaves Konoha to live his life happily breaking his ties with Konoha never looking back to reform the bonds with his former village. AU. Naruto/Mahou Sensei Negima Crossover
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Mahou Sensei Negima.

The Wanderer

Summary: At the age of 5 Naruto leaves Konoha to live his life happily breaking his ties with Konoha never looking back to reform the bonds with his former village.

Author note: Naruto will be 5 years older than he was in the canon. That means at the time of Naruto's canon genin exam he will be 17 years old. Naruto will be equal in power and skill as Itachi which means that if the two of them were to fight all out they end in a draw. This story will also not follow the canon storyline and is an Alternate Universe or AU story.

Prologue

"Is this the best you can do puny human." The Kyuubi no Kitsune roared at the Yondaime as he stood on top of Gamabunta.

The Yondaime Namikaze Minato stared into the eyes of the demon lord knowing that this was one battle he wasn't going to be walking away from. He had seen the destruction around him where bodies littered the grounds and the surrounding forest were reduced to nothing but broken wood and scattered leaves.

'There is no way anyone is going to be able to stop the force of nature that is the Kyuubi no Kitsune.' Minato looked down at his arms holding his baby son. 'Your mother would kill me for even thinking about doing this if she was still alive with us.'

"Are you ready to begin the sealing Minato?" Gamabunta asked getting ready to charge once more for one final bout with the demon lord.

"Let's do this Gamabuta."

Gamabunta leaped at the Kyuubi and unsheathed his blade striking, but the Kyuubi saw it coming and charged forward meeting him. The Kyuubi bit down on the blade and held Gamabunta in his place. Minato seeing his chance put his son down and quickly went through several hand seals and summoned the Shinigami to the world.

"Mortal you have called me to this world attempting to break the balance of life and death. Your soul will be sacrificed for the deed that will be done."

"Shinigami-sama remove the Kyuubi's soul and seal it within my son and accept the sacrifice."

The Shinigami reached out and grabbed the Kyuubi's soul before putting it inside Minato's son.

"The deed is done."

Minato went through several more hand seals before calling out.

"Shiki fuuin." The seal was made and the Kyuubi's soul was sealed within Minato's son.

"You did it Minato. It seems you have won."

"The Kyuubi was defeated, but the damage has already been done. Good bye Gamabunta."

The Shinigami's hand entered Minato's body and took his soul as payment for his service before disappearing. Minato's lifeless body fell next to his newborn son. Moments later Sarutobi and Jiraya appeared in front of Gamabunta with weary looks and sadness.

"So the kid really went through with it didn't he?" Jiraya asked.

Gamabunta wrapped his tongue around Minato's son and gently handed him to Jiraya not saying a word in reply to Jiraya's question.

"Minato was a good kid." With those parting words Gamabunta popped out of existence in a puff of smoke.

"So Jiraya what do you think we should do from here on out."

"Well I can't stay around even though Konoha has lost many shinobi and kunoichi and will probably be low in numbers on the active roster. I have to acquire more information on a coming threat that might prove to be devastating if we are caught unprepared."

"Then it will be me taking back the position of Hokage once more. I never thought things would come to this."

"I'll drop by ever now and again to check to report on this "Akatsuki" that I have been hearing rumors about recently. Supposedly they are a group made up of S-class missing-nin. I still need to gather more information before I can tell you more."

"Well be careful out there Jiraya."

Jiraya looked down at Minato's son and then back at Sarutobi.

"What did Minato finally decide to settle on for his name?"

"It was Naruto. Although we can't use his fathers surname for it would attract an unnecessary amount of trouble."

"So then it is Uzumaki Naruto? Named after his mother?"

"Yes, he will be known as Uzumaki Naruto until he is prepared to face the dangers that would come with the relationship with his father's name.

4 Years Later...

Naruto walked the streets of Konoha alone receiving glares from the villagers as he passed by them and heard the people whispering amongst themselves about their hatred toward Naruto. Naruto sighed as he walked by feeling ashamed that the people of Konoha were so close-minded and foolish. Naruto entered a grocery store which didn't overcharge him as other stores, but they still overcharged him quite a bit for their products and bought some milk, eggs and ramen noodles. The customers would glare at him while he shopped and the cashier would just give him a cold stare as if he wasn't welcome in the store. Naruto left the store and went back to the apartment without any incidents of confrontation, but the villagers continued to glare or insult Naruto as he walked by on his way home.

'I better talk to the Hokage again tomorrow or maybe he'll come by later and I'll talk to him then about this situation.'

Naruto entered the apartment building he lived in and pushed open the front door. The building was run down and not maintained with cracks and breaks over the walls and ceiling. When he got to his front door he pushed it open since the lock was broken and never felt like fixing it due to the fact that there wasn't anything to take. He walked in and put down his groceries on his kitchen table. He put the milk and eggs inside his refrigerator before opening a package of ramen noodles and boiling some water.

'This apartment is a real dump.' Naruto looked around his apartment seeing how decrepit and vandalized it was. 'I can't keep living like this.'

Naruto made himself some ramen noodles and ate it as a dinner meal. After he finished dinner he went to his living room and began meditating in order to enter his mind to talk with the Kyuubi no Kitsune. After a few minutes had passed Naruto reached a state of mind to enter his mindscape and walked toward the sealed gate that the demon lord resided within. The demon lord felt Naruto's entrance and waited for his arrival as if this were a regular occurrence.

"So you came back again brat just like you always do. You really should just leave this place you know."

"You and I both know that I can't just leave Konoha right now. Well I could, but I still want to give this place just one more year to see if things will turn around."

"These pathetic humans will not change their ways and you are just wasting your time waiting for them to see you as something other than me in human form."

"We have this conversation every time I come in and it will always end the same way with me giving the villagers the chance I had first promised myself to give them."

"Fine as long as you really do leave in a year's time if they don't change." The Kyuubi no Kitsune stated firmly. "By the way you need to pick up the pace on your training if you are to be prepared within a year. When you leave the village you will be an open target for stronger enemies who will show no mercy when fighting you. The Hokage will no longer be there to protect you from death."

"I know."

Naruto exited his mindscape and continued meditating. After a few hours had passed he heard a knock at the door and knew that it was the Hokage.

"Come in oji-san."

Naruto stopped his meditation and stood up and faced the door as the Hokage walked in. They hugged briefly before sitting down on the couch in the living room.

"How have you been lately Naruto-kun?"

"I have been fine, but the villagers are constantly treating me badly all the time and I just can't understand why they are like that."

"Don't worry Naruto-kun they will come around in time."

Naruto gave the Hokage a hard stare. "The thing is I don't want to wait for them to just come around in time. Oji-san I'm only going to give the villagers of Konoha one more year to "come around" and stop treating my like I am some kind of enemy before I just leave this village for good and cut all ties that I have to this place."

Sarutobi wasn't expecting such a reaction from Naruto tried to diffuse the situation. "Naruto don't be so rash about this. Think about what you are saying and giving up. You parents died for this village. You shouldn't just give up on the people that they gave their lives for."

"I am not my mother or father. I respect them for having such loyalty to Konoha and fought to protect the people, but I am my own person. I am not just going to sit around and take their harsh treatment or their insults. They treat me like they do and they expect me to protect them and die for them?"

"Naruto..."

"One more year and I will leave Konoha. I shall never be obligated to come back or help this village ever once I am gone. If I am to come back then it will be by my own free will or for some purpose of my own and not of this village."

Sarutobi felt saddened by Naruto's words, but he wasn't surprised that he felt the way he did. 'It really was too much to hope for Naruto to want to protect Konoha like his parents had done before him.'

"Then I will accept your decision whether you leave Konoha or not."

"Thank you oji-san."

Sarutobi left Naruto's apartment that day feeling terrible that the villagers were so harsh towards Naruto to the point that he was going to leave and cut his ties with Konoha.

'I'm sorry Minato, but it seems I couldn't fulfill your last wish after all.'

1 year later...

Naruto sat on the couch in his living room waiting for the Hokage to come and talk to him one last time before he left the village. Naruto waited patiently while thinking of different possible places he could head out to and start his new life away from the treatment he got in Konoha.

'I could head toward the Kiri, but with the civil war going on I doubt that is a good option. Kumo and Iwa are definitely out of the question due to the fact that I am formerly from Konoha and they will most likely greet me violently. My options sure are quite limited at the moment.'

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door signaling the Hokage's arrival.

"You can come in oji-san."

Sarutobi walked in and took a seat next to Naruto.

"Is there really no way I can convince you to stay here Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shook his head. "We've been over this already. I gave the villagers' time to change and I will not wait around forever hoping that they will one day see me as something other than a demon. I am not going to waste my time and my life where I can be doing something for myself and become someone."

"Where do you plan on going once you leave this village tomorrow morning?"

"I am not completely sure yet, but I am thinking of taking residence in a town somewhere within Nami for a little while maybe even a year before I head out a wander the lands doing whatever I may feel like doing."

Sarutobi knew that he couldn't stop Naruto from leaving, but he was going to help him now when he has a chance to. He reached inside his pocket and took out a small envelope. "Naruto I am going to give you this so you have something to live off of for a while until you can make your own way in the world." Sarutobi handed the envelope to Naruto who accepted it.

"What is inside here?"

"Inside that envelope is 250,000 yen which should be enough to last you for at least a month before it runs out. Think of it as a head start on your finances and my way of supporting your decision to leave."

Naruto gave the Hokage a hug. "Thank you oji-san. It really means a lot to me that you are supporting my decision to leave."

"I just want you to be happy and safe Naruto. If this makes you happy then I will do what I can to keep you safe as well."

The two of them stopped hugging and Naruto adopted a more serious look on his face. "Oji-san there is something you should know that I have been keeping from you."

Sarutobi was curious and urged Naruto to continue.

"I know about the Kyuubi no Kitsune being sealed inside of me and that it is the reason why the villagers hate me."

Sarutobi was quite surprised by this turn of events, but kept his calm. "Did someone tell you, how did you find out?"

"No one had told me. I just figured it out on my own when I was meditating one day and I had entered my mindscape." Naruto have a sigh. "You know the Kyuubi no Kitsune isn't really an evil being. He was just a demon lord doing his duty the day he attacked Konoha."

"You can't just believe what the Kyuubi tells you just like that. He could be lying to you in order to gain you trust and break free."

Naruto shook his head. "No, there were no lies in his words when speaks to me. The day he attacked Konoha it was not out of malice or evil intent on his part. It was because he was summoned by someone that gave the proper sacrifice for one deed to be performed. Apparently he was asked to destroy Konoha or at the very least weaken it."

"Did the Kyuubi tell you who it was that summoned him?" Sarutobi not really believing this was true, but couldn't just dismiss it as nothing.

"No, he said that it wouldn't matter whether or not I knew because I would be no match for him for years to come."

"This is something I will need to look into now that I know." Sarutobi got up and began heading out. "I'll see you off at the gate tomorrow morning Naruto."

The Hokage left and Naruto went to sleep.

The next day...

Naruto got up early that morning taking a quick shower before making some ramen noodles for breakfast. Naruto felt that there wasn't anything worth taking with him inside his apartment and pocketed the envelope with money before heading out of the apartment. It was early enough in the morning that the villagers hadn't opened their shops yet. The streets weren't crowded at all and there were only a few people walking the streets too tired to saying anything about Naruto as he passed by. Once the village gates were in sight he saw the Hokage was already there waiting for him in front of the gates which were opened at the time.

"I guess this is good bye isn't it."

"I hope you come back sooner or later for one reason or another that way I can see that you are safe."

"Do not worry about me I won't be gone forever, but even so I can no longer consider Konoha my home anymore."

"Good bye Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked at Sarutobi and smiled. "Good bye Sarutobi oji-san."

Naruto left the village never looking back and began a new life.


	2. My Name Is

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Mahou Sensei Negima.

The Wanderer

Author's Note: In this story Evangeline's adult form is main form and she only reverts to her child form when drain of magic.

Chapter 1: My Name is...

Forest near a Large Gambling town in Fire Country...

A rift suddenly appears in the air inside the forest and it expands moments later into a portal large enough for a person to walk through it. Voices are heard coming out of the portal which sounded like a conversation between a man and a woman.

"I'm sure I have gotten the right place this time Evangeline."

"Nagi you said that the last time you did this and we ended up stuck in some strange world with those insane and powerful martial artists for a few years."

"I know and I'm sorry about that, but you have to admit that Ranma fellow turned out to be a pretty good person. Although I was kind of surprised by his skill before we left that world. He was able to get me to take him on as a serious opponent."

Two figures came out of the portal one was a man above average height with red-brown hair, brown eyes and wore a beige cloak which covered his body. The hood was down revealing his face. He also held in his right hand a gnarled staff with a lightning bolt jagged shaped end that had a long piece of fabric tied around the handle. The second was a woman who was slightly shorter in height with long blonde hair and blue-green eyes. She had a vampire-like look about her and wore a skin-tight black dress that was knee length and black heels. On top of her head sat a doll that looked like a little girl with similar features as the woman.

The two of them took a look around at their surroundings and saw the gambling town in the distance.

"Do you see that town over there Nagi?"

Nagi nodded to Evangeline.

"That town over there doesn't look familiar to me and I don't think our world even has towns like that anymore." Evangeline said.

"Maybe there are towns like that and we just don't know it. Either way we should go check it out and make sure. Who knows maybe we are back in our world."

Evangeline grabbed Nagi on the shoulder before he walked off. "If this isn't our world again you realize were going to be stuck here for a few years don't you."

Nagi started sweating nervously afraid of what might happen to him if he gave a bad reply. "Don't worry Evangeline-chan we probably got the right world."

Evangeline gave Nagi a glare before letting go. "Fine let's go to town and ask someone to find out where we are."

Nagi sighed in relief and walked with Evangeline toward the gambling town.

Meanwhile in town...

A large poker tournament was being hosted inside one of the largest gambling spots in town. The poker tournament was an annual event hosted by one of the wealthier of residents that lived there. The purpose was to promote tourism and bring in more gamblers so business would continue to rise higher and higher. The tournament consisted of 5 rounds ending with 8 players for the final round for a grand prize of 50 million yen along with the winning pot for the final game. Many gamblers as well as tourist come from across the elemental nations to see this annual event. Every year after the poker tournament ends a festival is hosted in celebration of the winning player and it brings a lot of business to the gambling town.

The final round had just begun minutes ago and the cards were starting to be dealt across table to each player. A crowd that was larger than usual had been drawn due to the fame and prestige of a few of the competitors. The first person of notable attention at the table was the Lord of Fire Country Genji Hitoshi who had tried his luck at the tournament this year for fun, but ended up sweeping the competition landing him a spot in the final round. The next person that was responsible for the increased amount of spectators was Hikaru Ataru who won the previous two tournaments and people were wondering if he was going to be able to win a third which would be a record. The last was an unknown blonde haired man with that no one knew by name, but was a familiar face to many although no one was able to figure out who exactly he was. So far the man hadn't lost a single game throughout the tournament always holding the winning hand that cleared up the table allowing him to move on and finishing the round. Everyone was curious as to who would win this year's tournament.

The dealer had dealt two cards to each player so far and was about to start first game.

"Place the starting bets now."

Everyone put in the required bet to begin the round and no one wanted to raise the bet. The dealer flipped up three cards on the center of the table revealing a 3 of hearts, 5 of hearts and the Jack of clubs.

"Place your bets."

"Fold."

"Fold."

"10,000 yen." The Fire Lord placed 10,000 yen in chips in front of him near the middle.

"Fold."

"Call" The 3 players that haven't folded matched the bets and the dealer flipped the next card which was a 7 of hearts.

"Fold"

Ataru paused for a second considering his options. He had a 3 of spades and a Jack of diamonds but, he wondered whether or not he should bet considering the other two players could have a flush.

"20,000 yen." 'Might as well go on with it. It is only the first game I can make a comeback later since it would be better than showing hesitation now.'

"I match it and raise you another 20,000." The blonde haired man said.

"I match your bet 40,000 yen."

"Call." Ataru placed another 20,000 yen on the table and the dealer flipped the last card which was a 10 of clubs.

"25,000 yen"

The Fire Lord and Ataru matched the bet and they all revealed their hand. The fire lord had a 9 and 10 of hearts which meant he had a flush of hearts 10 high. Ataru ended up losing with two pairs 3s and Jacks. The blonde haired man revealed a 4 and an Ace of hearts which meant a flush of hearts Ace high winning him the pot.

The final round of the poker tournament went on with a lot of excitement. More than a few times a player unknown took an unexpected lead on chip holdings before the game balanced out in a way once more with no clear winner. After a while the players began dropping one by one due to losing all their chips until the only ones left were the Fire Lord, Ataru, and the unknown blonde haired man. Ataru was in the lead on chip holdings while the blonde hair man held the least amount of chips.

"Call"

They revealed their hand and the blonde man won the pot with a 9 high straight beating two pairs from Ataru and the three-of-a-kind Jacks that the Fire Lord had. The amount of chips each player had was close to equal once again and the crowd was growing more excited as the game is progressing with no clear winner in sight and it was anyone's game.

The cards were dealt once more and the 3 players put in the required beginning bet. The dealer flipped the three cards in the center which were a 10 of diamonds, 10 of spades and an Ace of hearts.

"500,000 yen." The Fire Lord started out betting big feeling very confident in his hand.

"Call." Ataru and the blonde haired man matched the bet the Fire Lord put in.

The dealer flipped the next card showing a 9 of clubs.

"1,000,000 yen." The crowd began to whisper in excitement over the high bid since it was the highest bid that had come up yet.

"Call."

"I match you and raise you another million yen." The excitement grew with the Fire Lord raising the already high bid even further.

Both Ataru and the blonde haired man matched the bid and the last card was flipped revealing a 9 of spades.

"I am calling an all in for this one." The blonde man pushed forward all his chips which counted up a value that was close to 10 million yen.

The Fire Lord was speechless since it was his call if he wanted to fold his hand or risk everything on the hand he had. "All in." The Fire Lord was confident in his hand and felt he would win.

"All in. I won't lose this one." Ataru felt his hand was a guaranteed win.

The crowd settled down in silence and anticipation of the hands that were going to be played. The Fire Lord smiled as he revealed his hand first showing a pair Aces meaning a Full House Aces over 10s. Next Ataru flipped his cards over revealing a pair 9s making a 4-of-a-kind 9s.

"Looks like I've won this tournament and all the money from this pot which is everything."

"Not so fast there Ataru you haven't even seen what I have yet."

"You can beat my 4 9s?"

The blonde man revealed a pair of 10s making a 4-of-a-kind 10s shocking Ataru and the audience with his victory.

"It looks like I win."

"The winner of this year's annual Poker tournament is our blonde mystery man." The dealer said in a loud voice so everyone would be able to hear.

The crowd broke out in chatter and excitement not expecting someone so unknown to win this year's tournament.

"Would you please tell us your name so we may know who we are all going to be celebrating at this year's festival?"

The blonde man stood up and addressed the audience. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Well Mr. Uzumaki Naruto you are this year's Poker champion and the guest of honor at the Star Festival that will be starting tomorrow. How do you feel?"

"I feel great that I have won such prestige and I would like to say you two play one good game of Poker Ataru and Hitoshi."

The Fire Lord stood up and extended a hand to Naruto. Ataru seeing this action got up and did the same. Naruto shook both there hands and the crowd cheered at the show of good sportsmanship.

"I want to ask. Just exactly how old are you Naruto?" Ataru asked.

"I'm actually 17 years old Ataru." Naruto smiled.

"Wow so young and yet you play so well. Congratulations Naruto I will see you later at the festival." Ataru walked off content even though he had lost.

"Well I have a busy schedule to keep so I won't be able to attend the festival, but congratulations and best of luck in your future endeavors." The Fire Lord left heading back to the capital for he was a busy man.

Back with Nagi and Evangeline...

As Nagi and Evangeline walked into town they were met with a lot of people running around back and forth carry various things. While others were setting up booths or putting decorations in front of shops and other places.

"Seems like something important is going on here." Nagi said.

"It doesn't matter let's just go find out where we are."

Evangeline went up to a man that was pushing a cart full of boxes and accosted him. The man stopped pushing the cart when Evangeline grabbed his shoulder and gave Evangeline one look before he started drooling over her once he had a good look at her. Ignoring the man's perverse reaction she asked him where this place was.

"Well this place is known as the _Tobaku _and it resides within Fire Country." The man kept staring at her breast as he spoke.

'I'm going to kill this man.' Evangeline thought as she lifts her hand.

"Evangeline-chan there's no need to cause a scene here so let's go." Nagi pulled Evangeline away before she really did kill him.

When they were far enough Nagi let go and they walked around town looking around for a place to stay.

"Just so you know we seemed to have ended up in the wrong world again."

"How did you know that?"

"The pervert from before told me were in a town residing inside 'Fire Country'. I have never heard of this 'Fire Country' before so I'm pretty sure were in the wrong world again."

"Then what do we do from here on out? I can't open up another portal for us to travel through and try to find our world for another few years."

"Personally I could care less what we do until it's time for us to leave as long as we actually leave."

Nagi spotted a hotel and headed inside to reserve a room for them before he realized he had no money that would be accepted in this world.

"Evangeline-chan we have a slight problem."

Evangeline not knowing what he was talking about gave him a questioning look.

"We have no money." Nagi said plainly and to the point.

"Then go get some Nagi you idiot."

"How will I do that?"

"I don't care just go get some money or I will do it in a way that you won't like at all." Evangeline started getting an evil look on her face. "Then again I might just do that something anyway."

Nagi knowing exactly where this going decided to end the train of thought. "There is no need for that Evangeline-chan I will go earn some money and you just have to watch."

Nagi went out the door and Evangeline followed behind look smug.

'How am I going to make some money?' Nagi looked around seeing everyone busy asked someone what was going on and was promptly told about the festival that was going to start tomorrow and all the preparations being made.

"Evangeline-chan I have the perfect idea on how we could make some money." Evangeline not really caring about what he had to say Nagi went on. "We could help the townsfolk with their festival preparations."

"We?"

"Yes it would be just like when you help out with the Mahora Festival preparations except it's for whatever these people are celebrating."

"Fine."

"Alright let's go get some money." Nagi was about to go find someone who would pay them for their help until Evangeline stopped him.

"Wait." "Yes?" "What are we going to tell people when they ask for our names and what our relationship with each other is?"

"We'll just give them our real names and say were a couple or something. Less suspicious that way I guess." 'Plus I can have some fun with her if we tell other people that.'

'Nagi is up to something I just know it.' "Fine you're my boyfriend and I'm your girlfriend for now."

"Well then honey let's go make some money." Nagi said as he put his arm around her.

The two of them spent the rest of the day helping the townsfolk with the festival preparations and were paid enough to afford a room at a hotel and still have some money left over to use later. When they entered their room the first thing they had noticed was that there was only one bed. Magi went over to the bed to lie down and made room for Evangeline to join him. He gave her a smile and a wink.

Evangeline sighed. "You're so immature Nagi."

"This is actually really fun for me. You're always so uptight and angry with me so I wanted to have a little fun with you." Nagi got off the bed. "Seriously though you can have the bed I'll sleep on the chair over there"

Evangeline looked over to where he was pointing and saw two chairs in front of a small table with a deck of cards on it.

"No." Evangeline shook her head. "We'll share the bed, but absolutely no touching or I'm going to take away what makes you a man."

Nagi winced. "Of course no touching Evangeline-chan." 'She can be so scary sometimes.'

"Would you like to play some cards before going to sleep? It's still kind of early."

"Sure."

Evangeline took the doll of her head and set it down against the wall. The two of them took a seat on the table and played card games for the rest of the night without anything interesting happening until their one game of strip poker. Nagi was down to his boxers and Evangeline only had a bra and panty left on her and they both at the revealing hand point of the game.

"So Nagi what do you have?" Evangeline said in a sexy tone confident that she would win with the hand that she had.

Nagi started to grin. "Well Evangeline-chan it seems your about to have one embarrassing moment."

"I doubt that Nagi." Evangeline revealed her hand which was a full house 7s over Aces. "It looks like I'm going to win."

Nagi revealed his hand. "Looks like I get your bra." It was a full house Jacks over Queens.

Evangeline started turning red from embarrassment that she had lost the hand and stood up. Then she picked up her clothes and got dressed still red from embarrassment and went to bed not wanting to face Nagi. Nagi laughed and put on his clothes before leaving the room to get something for them to drink.

The Next Day...

Naruto woke up the next day on the roof of the hotel that Nagi and Evangeline had been staying at as the sun was beginning to rise shining its rays upon him.

'It always feels nice to sleep in the outdoors. I can feel the cool air of the night and see the sun rise in the morning because it shines on me to wake me up.'

Naruto stood up and was able to look over the town since the hotel was one of the taller buildings that the town had. He saw that the decorations had been put up and the booths were ready to be opened as soon as the festival started.

'I should enjoy the festival. I won't have another chance to do so for another year since it's an annual thing.' Naruto gazed into the beautiful sunrise and appreciated the view he had. 'I wonder where I should go after the festival ends. I've pretty much been all across the elemental nations at least 3 times now. People probably gave me a nickname or something by now.'

Naruto laughed and continued to enjoy the view.

A Few Hours Later Inside the Hotel...

Evangeline woke up refreshed feeling good after a nice night of sleep. She looked around the room and she didn't see Nagi anywhere so she thought he must have woken up earlier to get some breakfast or something. She then went into the bathroom inside the room and took off her clothes before stepping inside the shower.

'I wonder where Nagi is right now. If he went to get breakfast he had better have gotten enough for me as well.'

About 15 minutes later Evangeline had turned off the shower and Nagi entered the room with a bad of food in his hand. He looked around the room and didn't see Evangeline anywhere.

'She must have left for some food or something. Oh well.' Nagi put the bag of food on the table that had enough for both of them and started undressing. 'I had better take a shower now.'

Nagi grabbed a towel that was on the towel rack near the bathroom door and wrapped it around his waist. He opened the door and walked into the bathroom.

The first sight he saw was Evangeline fully naked coming out of shower wet from top to bottom. 'There is a naked Evangeline coming out of the shower looking at me and I am just standing here in front of the bathroom door.' Nagi was frozen by the sight.

'Oh Nagi came back.' That was Evangeline's first thought until she realized what was happening. 'Nagi just walked in on me and is now staring at me. Nagi must die!'

"Nagi you perverted bastard!" Evangeline yelled as she punched him hard in the face and sent him crashing through the wall and into the next room which was luckily unoccupied.

Evangeline grabbed a towel from the towel rack outside the bathroom and wrapped it around herself and headed toward Nagi to beat him to death. Nagi got up and saw Evangeline's angry face heading toward him so he made a warding motion with his hands.

"Evangeline-chan wait there is no reason to kill me. It was an accident."

Evangeline didn't care and punched him again knocking him on the floor. Then she grabbed him and was about to punch him again.

"It was an accident, please forgive me."

"It sure didn't look like an accident when you kept staring at me until I knocked you through a wall." She punched him again.

"I'm sorry I was just too entranced by you since you're so beautiful that when I saw you that I didn't react fast enough."

She punched him again and then let go. "Don't you forget it and don't ever do it again."

Nagi thankful to be alive got up. "I brought breakfast by the way."

"Good what are we having?" Evangeline asked as she walked back to their room with Nagi following behind feeling very sore from being beaten on.

"I got us both rice with eggs, chicken, and shrimp dish."

Evangeline satisfied with the food that Nagi had brought back sat down at the table joined by Nagi and they ate breakfast together.

A Few Hours Later with Naruto...

Naruto was walking around town seeing different booths everywhere opened and hosted by a resident of _Tobaku _since the festival was a town-wide event. He stopped to play a few games that seemed interesting and overall enjoyed what the festival had to offer. As he enjoyed the festivities he was stopped on occasion by townspeople or tourist that wanted to talk to the winner of the Poker tournament or to get an autograph from him. Naruto was happy to have a conversation with everyone and signed autographs for anyone who asked.

'This festival sure is nice and it's a great way to spend my time instead of just wandering aimlessly until something comes up.'

Naruto saw a small gathering of people at one particular booth and wondered what exactly was going on so he walked over. Once he had gotten there he saw two people playing a game of Go and wondered what was so exciting.

"Hey what's going on here?"

"It's amazing Uzumaki-san. These two are master level Go players and they came to the festival to show their skills with a go match before they teach us what they were doing during the game afterwards."

"Is this a rare event? Is that why a small crowd was drawn?"

"Yes it is rare that master level Go players will hold public demonstrations so Go players will always gather around if it ever happens in their area." Everyone started clapping. "Oh their done you should stick around Uzumaki-san it could be an interesting experience for you."

Naruto did stay for a while listening to the go lecture and explanation of moves during the match, but left to continue enjoying the festival elsewhere before the lecture had concluded.

'I wonder if there is a ramen stand somewhere. I haven't had any of it in a while.' As if on cue Naruto saw a ramen stand to his right and took a seat. He looked at the menu and saw a wide assortment to choose from and there was even a custom bowl if what a person wanted wasn't on the menu. 'Wow I have never seen a menu like this before.'

"I'd like to order a shrimp and beef ramen Mr." The chef turned around and replied "Ichiraku. Ichiraku Kenji." "Ichiraku? Any relation to Ichiraku Teuchi?"

The chef laughed loudly. "Teuchi is one of my cousins. Last time I saw him he was still in cooking school and a fine chef he was back then."

"Well if you're as good as your cousin I'd like to make that a double order of shrimp and beef ramen Kenji-san."

"Right away Naruto-san."

The chef prepared the ramen quickly and nicely setting the two bowls in front of Naruto.

"Itadakimasu"

Naruto ate the ramen slowly savoring the flavor of good ramen instead of just stuffing it down his throat without tasting it.

"That was great ramen Kenji-san."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I was wondering does your family own a chain of these ramen stands or restaurants."

Kenji smiled and replied. "Actually my family does own a chain of ramen restaurants all across the elemental countries. I just work in this town in particular though."

Naruto smiled at the answer and left after paying for his food.

A Bar across Town...

Nagi and Evangeline were seated at a table with room for two and each of them held an opened bottle of sake in their hand and there were a few unopened bottles in front of them on the table.

"So are you enjoying the festival?" Nagi said as he took a swig of sake.

"I wouldn't know since I've been drinking with you at different bars since we left our hotel room." Evangeline took a sip of her sake. "I have to say this sake is the best I've had all day."

"Don't get too excited. There are still plenty of bars left that we haven't hit yet."

"That is true. How much money do we have left?"

Nagi took a swig and thought for a second. "We should have enough to buy drinks until the end of the day."

"Good I don't want to have to do anything..." She got an evil look on her face thinking about what could happen if they ran out of money.

Nagi starting to get drunk after drinking so much since they had started didn't notice her change in expression. "Evangeline-chan why are you always so evil?"

Evangeline was a little surprised by the question, but didn't answer.

"It doesn't matter that your evil because I know deep down you are a good person."

Evangeline expression softened and Nagi suddenly started laughing.

"What is so funny?" Evangeline finished the bottle of sake and opened another one.

Nagi finished his as well and opened another bottle that was on the table. "I'm just remembering that time when I got you in that pit trap full of garlic. It was so funny."

Evangeline eye started twitching and an angry vein popped up on her forehead. 'I remember that too. That was one of the most humiliating and embarrassing moments of my life.'

"You... laugh... you... laugh... turned into a little kid." Nagi just kept laughing. "You were just a little brat all along and no one ever knew."

Nagi was drunk and laughing never knowing the amount of danger he was in. Evangeline was getting angrier and was about to smash her sake bottle over his head when he stopped laughing.

"You know." Evangeline paused for him to speak. "When I had found out you were only a little kid. I knew you were just a child who had to grow up too fast."

Evangeline put the bottle down.

"When I put that spell on you I just wanted to give you a childhood, I didn't mean to trap you when I disappeared on you for all those years."

"I'm guessing you're only telling me this now because you're drunk."

The two of them drank the in silence afterward. Evangeline didn't want to say anything to a drunken Nagi who probably wouldn't remember anyway and Nagi was too drunk to care anymore.

Evening of the Festival...

It was getting late and the townspeople were packing up the booths to get ready for another day of work. The tourists were going back to their hotel rooms or back to where ever it was that they were staying. Naruto was walking around town aimlessly wondering where he should go next.

'I've done so much over the years that it's hard to think of something new and fun to do.' Naruto chuckled to himself. 'I still remember when I had first left the village I had so many plans and now all of them have been fulfilled. I've journeyed across the countries at least 3 times and now I can't think of anything new to do.'

Naruto spotted a bar ahead and decided to get a drink. When he walked in he noticed that the bar was deserted of customers aside from two people sitting in a 2 seat table.

'Wow those two sure can drink.' Naruto saw a table full of sake bottles mostly empty and they were still drinking. He took a seat at the counter and ordered 2 bottles of sake for himself.

"So Naruto-san where do you plan on going once you leave town."

"I'm not sure myself; I do know that I will be having a lot of fun with the money I had won today."

The bartender laughed. "I'll tell you I am a pretty good judge of character Naruto-san and I will say that you are a good person."

"Thank you bartender it means a lot to me that you see me as a good person." Naruto started drinking the bottle of sake down. "This is good sake. Do you get this stuff imported?"

"Actually yes I get it imported from _Seikai_ in Water Country famous for their sake and other alcoholic beverages."

"That is nice to hear that you import good sake to serve to your customers."

"Well if I didn't I wouldn't have as much business as I do. Although today is a slow day since everyone has to take down their festival decorations and prepare for work tomorrow. The extra work is slowing my business today, but I don't mind.

Naruto finished his first bottle of sake and opened the second bottle. "I was wondering something when I came in here. Exactly how are they not passed out after drinking so much?"

"I'm not sure because I just serve them the amount they wanted and they have the money to pay for it. I was actually thinking they were going to have company, but they just drank it themselves. They were having a conversation earlier but haven't said a word since."

Naruto just stared at them as they drank and Nagi strangely didn't seem so drunk anymore.

"There good people you know. I can tell."

Naruto order a few more bottles and trusting the bartender's judgment walked over to them. He brought a 3rd seat over to their table and set the bottles of sake he ordered down.

Evangeline and Nagi looked at Naruto as he sat down and then went back to drinking. Naruto was a little curious as to why they hadn't said anything, but ignored the reaction.

"Exactly how are you two not passed out from drinking so much? Also have you two even been to the bathroom yet?"

Nagi just shrugged and went back to drinking while Evangeline just ignored him.

"I travel a lot how about the two of you?"

Evangeline put her drink down. "Why are you talking to us? We don't know you and you don't know us."

Naruto was about to say something, but was interrupted by Nagi. "Now hold on a moment. We should give this man a chance before we just brush him off."

"Well I was just going to say it's nicer to drinker with other people than drinking alone." Naruto took a swig of sake. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and it is nice to meet you two."

"I am Nagi Springfield it is nice to meet you too Naruto."

"Evangeline A.K. McDowell."

"So why are you two drinking at a bar all day?"

"Were trying to see who passes out first and so far none of us have lost yet." Nagi happily as if it were a fun game.

"I'm surprised one of you hasn't passed out yet."

"I doubt there is going to be a clear winner because I doubt Evangeline-chan will be able to pass out from the sake and I don't pass out drinking sake. I only get drunk, but that feeling goes away after a little while."

"So do you two have any plans on where to go after leaving town?"

"No we don't have any plans."

"Then do you two want to travel with me?"

Evangeline was curious as to where Naruto was going. "Where exactly are you traveling to Naruto?"

"I actually don't have any particular destination in mind when I travel. Eventually I up end somewhere with something to do because I have already fulfilled my desires of what I wanted to do as a child."

"So all you do is travel to some random place and if they have something going on you join in and if they don't you move on."

Naruto took a sip of sake and answered. "That sounds about right. It pretty much sums me up quite well as to what I do now that I don't really have anything to do."

The three of them finished their sake and opened up a new bottle before Nagi spoke up. "Then it is decided. Evangeline-chan and I will accompany you Naruto on your journey, adventure or what you want to call what you are doing. Now let's finish up these last bottles of sake and you will accompany us to our hotel room."

"Cheers" They all said and knocked glass.


	3. Not a Pervert, but a Super Pervert!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Mahou Sensei Negima.

The Wanderer

Chapter 2: Not a Pervert, but a Super Pervert!

Hotel Room the Next Morning...

Evangeline woke up and turned her head to see Nagi sleeping next to her not touching her so she didn't couldn't kill him for that. She then turned the other way and saw Naruto sleeping on one of the chairs. At first she didn't recognize him, but then remembered what had happened the previous day.

'That's right we are going to be traveling with him from now on.'

Evangeline got up a stretched her body a little bit and went into the bathroom to take a shower. As she showered she began to think about what Naruto had said the day before on where he was planning to go next after they left town.

'He just wanders around going from place to place with no destination in mind until he actually gets somewhere. I guess it's more exciting than staying in one place for the next few years working for someone doing the same routine until the time comes to leave.' She sighed.

As Evangeline was washing herself Naruto woke up and heard the shower running. He saw Evangeline not in bed so he assumed that she was in there.

'Better not walk in on her. Who knows what will happen to me if I do."

Naruto decided to go get all of them something to eat before they left because he planned to leave in the morning time and make it to the next town by lunch. He walked over to the Ichiraku Ramen restaurant owned by Kenji and ordered 3 bowls of ramen and sat down.

"It is good to see you again Naruto-san, but I am quite surprised you came so early in the morning. No one ever comes so early even though I open the restaurant at this time of the day."

"Well Kenji-san I am an early riser and besides I am ordering for my friends so we can have breakfast before we leave town."

"You didn't tell me you were traveling with other people yesterday."

Naruto laughed a little. "I just met them at a bar last night Kenji-san although they seem like nice people."

"You're going to be traveling with people you just met at a bar? Are they even trustable people?" Kenji asked worried that Naruto might be letting people take advantage of his good nature.

"Don't worry about me Kenji-san they are good people."

"If you say so Naruto-san."

Kenji went back to preparing the ramen and when he was finished he packaged the bowls in a box to go for Naruto. Naruto thanked Kenji for the ramen and paid him before heading back to the hotel room. When he opened the door to the hotel room and walked in he saw Evangeline coming out of the bathroom fully dressed in the same outfit that she had worn the day before.

"I brought back ramen for breakfast is that okay with you Eva-chan?"

Evangeline walked over to the table and took a seat without a word. Naruto took this as a sign that Evangeline was okay with eating ramen for breakfast and took the ramen out of the box. He set the three bowls of ramen on the table and allowed Evangeline to take a bowl. She took a shrimp ramen bowl and started eating so he took the beef ramen bowl and ate with her in silence. As they finished Naruto realized that it was going to be pretty boring morning if he didn't start a conversation with her and it was pretty obvious Evangeline was not going to start one anytime soon.

"Eva-chan I have 3 different places in mind right now as to where to go when we leave and I want your opinion as to where we should go."

"Alright then tell me what 3 places you have in mind and I'll give you my opinion."

"Well the first place which is closest is a large trade city and we might be able to find some kind of contest being hosted and take part in it. Either that or there might be some other kind of event going on."

Evangeline gave him a stare that said "You're joking right?"

"There is the second option which is a mercenary outpost where we could pick up a mission that is available to mercenaries instead of ninjas."

"I'm not going to work for someone doing something anyone else could do next option."

Naruto hoped Evangeline would like the third one. "There is a hot springs resort which is farther out than those 2 places, but with the traveling distance we probably won't make it until nightfall even if we left right now."

'A vacation at a hot springs resort would be very relaxing.' "Let's go to the hot springs."

"Alright then it is decided we will all head for the hot springs once Nagi wakes up and eats his breakfast."

Evangeline knowing that it could be a while before Nagi woke up went up to him and picked him up by the front of his cloak then threw him out of the bed. Nagi just turned over on the floor still asleep which made Evangeline get slightly frustrated. She picked Nagi up again started shaking him.

"Wake up Nagi you lazy bum. I want to relax in those hot springs as soon as possible."

Nagi woke up to Evangeline shaking him and he was starting to get dizzy.

"Evangeline-chan why are you shaking me like this?"

Evangeline stopped shaking him now that he was awake. "Nagi go eat your ramen breakfast quickly because were going to be leaving as soon as possible to the hot springs resort and I do not want to arrive at night time."

"Hot spring resort?" Nagi asked confused.

"Naruto said he knows of a hot springs resort and if we leave now we will probably get there by night and I want to go now so we can travel quickly. That way we will make it sometime in the afternoon so eat your breakfast quickly so we can go."

Nagi only heard "hot springs" and "eat breakfast quickly" so he ate his ramen as fast as he could. Naruto was starting to become afraid of Evangeline. Nagi finished his breakfast and they left the town. Naruto explained to them that it was going to be a long walk following the road, but they could cut through the forest areas and make it back to the road later which would cut the travel time in half. Evangeline insisted they do that and the other 2 didn't object afraid of what she would do to them. There trip through the forest was uneventful for the most part aside from the occasional animal sightings in which Nagi would promptly try to pet the animal and keep trying until he either succeeded or was attacked by Evangeline. Once they had exited the forest they came upon the road once more, but they weren't the only ones traveling down the road at the time.

"There seems to be a large group of people up ahead wielding weapons." Naruto walked ahead unheeded after saying that so Nagi and Evangeline followed him.

The group of people turned around and saw them coming over so one of the people in front who seemed to be the leader started to speak.

"Give us your money and the woman. We might spare your lives if you do."

Naruto blinked a couple of times. "I think there bandits judging from how they just greeted us." Naruto said looking over to Nagi and Evangeline.

"So do we fight with the bandits or do we run away so fast that they can't catch up to us?" Nagi asked with humor.

"I don't care what you two do, but I'm going ahead because there are hot springs waiting for me at the end of this road and I will not be held up by a bunch of idiots that think they can rob us." Evangeline walked away.

"So Nagi do you want to fight them?"

"Why don't you fight a few then I'll join in."

"Stop ignoring us. Let's kill these people and rob their corpses." One of the bandits yelled and they all charged forward intent on killing Naruto first.

Naruto smiled and punched the first bandit that came into his range sending him back into the crowd knocking down 2 other bandits. A bandit came at his left with a sword and was about to slash him when he sent the bandit flying with a roundhouse kick. Naruto then jumped behind another charging group punching and jumping kicking them all in the back of the head knocking them all unconscious and onto the floor.

"Nagi come join me you're missing out on all the fun."

"Well don't mind if I do." Nagi ran forward began to beat the bandits with his staff as he came near them or they came near him.

Naruto and Nagi were like a whirlwind of pain as they attacked the bandits. Every second a bandit would fall to the ground, be send flying into the air or crash into a tree until every last one was either unconscious or in too much pain to move anymore. Naruto looked around and didn't see Evangeline anywhere.

"Nagi where did Evangeline go?"

"She went ahead of us saying that she didn't want to waste time here when she could be enjoying the hot springs."

"What? What if something happens to her?"

Nagi gave Naruto a "what are you crazy" look. "Evangeline can take care of anything that threatens her trust me I know."

"If you say so."

"So what should we do about the bandits?"

"Well we're actually very close to a bounty outpost so I was going to go over there and tell some mercenaries to pick up these bandits."

"As long as this detour isn't long we should be able to catch up to Evangeline later."

Naruto and Nagi spent a few minutes knocking them all unconscious before Naruto used some pressure points to temporarily paralyze them. The trip to the outpost took only 10 minutes and finding a mercenary group to round them up was quite quick since Naruto didn't ask for a share of the bounty for the bandit group. Another 10 minute trip later and the bandits were hauled off by the mercenaries while Naruto and Nagi ran to catch up to Evangeline. It was a while before Nagi and Naruto found Evangeline walking down the road. When they went up to Evangeline they were both punched and then doubled over in pain. After that Chachazero appeared out of nowhere with 2 giant knives in hand pointing at their faces.

"Now what did we learn today." Evangeline smiled evilly. "A wrong answer and I'm going to let Chachazero take care of you two."

"I'm sorry Evangeline-chan, we were wrong to let you go off alone and wasting time when we could be going to the resort and relaxing."

"Eva-chan sure hits hard."

Evangeline seemed satisfied with the answer and told Chachazero to let them up. The 3 of them continued onward to the hot spring and now Chachazero was sitting active on top of Evangeline's head. Naruto was quite curious as to why Chachazero was still animated since puppets were left inactive when not being used. He didn't know that she was magically powered by Evangeline and kept his curiosity to himself. It was some time in the afternoon when they had finally made it to the resort.

Hot Springs Resort Town...

"Well we made it and it's still the afternoon so we have some time to enjoy the hot springs before we have to find a nice hotel room for the night." Naruto said as they entered town.

"Naruto what is the name of this place?" Nagi asked.

"This town is called _Ai Yuki_ and I do not know the history behind the name because I have only been here once before."

"It doesn't matter what this town is called let's find a nice hot spring and relax."

Naruto agreed and had the others follow him to a hot spring area that he thought was quite nice when he visited last. Naruto paid the fee to use the hot springs and they separated since it wasn't a male and female shared hot spring.

Male side of the Hot Spring...

There were quite a few people already in the hot spring when Naruto and Nagi came and joined them.

"This is the life Nagi relaxing and not worrying about the troubles of life. Feeling good after a long hard day of working or doing what people do."

"I know what you mean Naruto relaxing in the hot springs feels great."

"So what do you two do for a living that you felt the need to enjoy a vacation?" A middle aged man asked them.

"We're both bounty hunters and mercenaries that take jobs at any bounty outposts most convenient to us." Naruto replied.

"Bounty hunting that must be pretty tough and dangerous. It is no wonder you two needed a vacation. I'm just a merchant myself that happened to be doing business in the area." The man waved a hand in a motion that pointed the other men in the hot springs. "These are all business partners of mine. We run a trade business that deals in all sorts of different products."

"You sound like your business is running quite successfully."

The merchants laughed and another one spoke. "We like to think that the business is going well with all the trades that we do."

A beep sound was heard and one of the merchants looked at his watch. "Hey we have to go it's time to negotiate the deal with the rice company."

"It was nice talking to you two, but unlike you two, business can't wait for us like mercenary work can wait for you two."

The merchants left leaving the two of them alone to relax in the hot spring.

Meanwhile on the Female side of the Hot Spring...

The female side of the hot spring was empty as no one was there so Evangeline dipped herself in and enjoyed the relaxing waters. Chachazero sat docile like on the edge of the hot spring next to her. After a few minutes she was joined by a group of women that were talking to each other. Evangeline ignored them in favor of just relaxing since she wasn't interested in anything they had to say. After a while she heard a very low sounding perverted laughter. She looked around, but didn't see anyone so she ignored it for now and continued to relax.

"Hey Ms. are you a Kunoichi?"

Evangeline opened her eyes and looked at the person that had asked her the question. "No I'm not a Kunoichi why are you asking?"

"We were just curious because you look like a very strong woman." The woman started to blush realizing what she had said.

Evangeline smiled a little. "Just because I'm not a kunoichi it doesn't mean I can't be a strong woman."

One of the women came up to her. "What exactly do you do for a living? Most of us are owners of a large publishing company and we're all here on business."

"Well I don't actually have a job because I just travel around from place to place doing what I can do to get by and have fun."

"That doesn't sound like a very steady life." Another woman said out loud.

"It isn't steady, but I enjoy it."

"We'll were happy that you do and it was nice meeting you, but we have to get going now." The woman next to Evangeline stood up. "We have a meeting to get to so let's go or we'll be late."

The other woman nodded and left with her. Evangeline was left alone again. 'Finally they're gone and now I can relax again.'

Later that day...

The 3 of them entered their hotel room that had the 3 beds that Evangeline had requested specifically. Evangeline went to the nearest to the window and sat down liking how comfortable it was while Nagi and Naruto sat on one of the chairs at the table in the room.

"This hotel is very nice and accommodating to our needs." Nagi said.

"It should be since this is a vacation oriented town so it gets a lot of tourist. If they weren't accommodating they would lose business."

"It is nice nonetheless."

"So Eva-chan did you have a nice time at the hot springs."

"It was quite relaxing Naruto." Evangeline paused for a second. "Nagi did you notice anything strange when you were at the hot springs."

Nagi shook his head. "No, I didn't Evangeline-chan. What about you Naruto did you notice anything?"

"Sorry I didn't notice anything either."

"Strange because I thought I heard something when I was at the hot springs. It must have been my imagination."

"Don't worry Evangeline-chan we can take care of ourselves as can you."

"Well I'm going to sleep so you two stay quiet if you're going to stay or go away while I sleep." Evangeline said and went to sleep. Chachazero took some pillow space next to Evangeline and went to sleep with her.

"Nagi I've been wonder something" Naruto said as he walked out the door.

"What is it Naruto?" Nagi replied walking out the door with him and heading out the hotel.

"It's that doll that Evangeline has with her all the time. Why is it always active? I thought puppeteers don't keep their puppets active when there not in battle. It's like it has a mind of its own."

'Oh right Naruto doesn't know that we're mages yet and I can't tell him about what we are and where we are from. I better make up something for now.' "Don't worry about that Naruto. She just likes keeping it around like that because she's had it for a very long time."

Naruto's stomach started growling. "Nagi, do you want to get something to eat because I am hungry."

"Well I am also hungry after all we didn't eat lunch and we haven't had any dinner yet." Nagi paused for a second. "Naruto do you know of any good restaurants around here."

"Actually I don't. Let's just walk around for a bit and see if we can find something."

15 minutes later...

Naruto and Nagi had their heads down walking around town since they were unable to find a restaurant with room for them.

"We've been searching for at least 10 minutes and there aren't any restaurants we can eat at."

"Well there is one place we haven't tried, but I'm not sure it's the kind of place you would be interested in." 'Also I don't want you to think I'm some kind of weird pervert.'

"I'm interested in any place that we can get something to eat."

"Well we could try the red light district of town."

"I don't know Naruto. If Evangeline-chan ever found out we went to a place like that she'll kill us or at least give us a good beating."

"Well there aren't any other places we could go to unless you want to keep walking around getting hungrier."

"Alright lead the way."

Red Light District

"_Love Goddess Cafe_?"

"It's not a brothel if you thought I was bringing you to one."

The two of them walked in and were greeted by a waitress in a very revealing uniform. They took their seats and gave the waitress their order. Nagi looked around and was happy to see that the waitresses were all wearing different revealing uniforms.

"Naruto this place is great. There are so many beautiful women here."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Naruto-kun?" A woman's voice called out.

Naruto turned his head to see a familiar face and smiled. "It is nice to see you again Kana-chan."

The woman ran over to Naruto and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad to see you again Naruto-kun, it has been so long since I've seen you."

"I'm happy to see you too."

Kana sat down. "So who is this Naruto-kun? Is he a friend of yours?"

"I'm Nagi Springfield and it is nice to meet you." Nagi gave her one of his charming grins. "So Kana-chan how do you know Naruto?"

"Well I'm the owner of this cafe and Naruto here helped me start it up 2 years ago when I was down on my luck." Kana sighed longingly. "I was so happy when Naruto helped me open this place and business has been going well since."

"I was wondering how the name "Love Goddess Cafe" came in?"

Kana blushes a little. "I'm a bit embarrassed to say."

"I will never understand why you are embarrassed by the story." Naruto said chuckling a little. "The name came from the first customer that this cafe ever had and her name was Ai. At the time we were having a little argument over what to name the cafe. Ai came in and wanted something to eat, but since we were arguing we didn't hear her. She got angry and knocked me onto the floor. When I had come to I was tied to chair seated at a table with the two of them in front of me. Ai made a bet that was if she kissed Kana here for 1 minute and both of us got turned on she would get to name the cafe and have the first meal free. If we won she would do whatever we wanted for a day. Needless to say I got turned on and Kana here started to really get into it."

Nagi went into a trance thinking imagining Kana and pretty girl named Ai kissing each other.

"Naruto why did you have to tell the story it is really embarrassing."

"Well it is a funny story."

"That was a great story Naruto."

"Your meals are ready." A waitress said putting the food on the table.

"Well I have to get to work it was nice seeing you Naruto and Nagi."

"She seemed nice."

"I'm glad you like her."

"Was that a true story or were you just trying to embarrass her?"

"It was a true story, but what I didn't tell you is that I found out Ai was actually a master pressure point user and she used it against us beforehand. Don't tell Kana though I like telling the story without her knowing that little detail." Naruto gave Nagi a wink.

They ate their dinner and had a small conversation with Kana before they left for their hotel room to get some sleep.

The Next Day...

'Nagi, lazy as always just sleeping the day away.' Evangeline thought as she watched him sleep. 'It looks like Naruto is the same.'

Evangeline wrote something on a piece of paper and left it on the table for the two of them before she left the hotel to enjoy herself. Chachazero was walking beside her as if they were mother and daughter. She asked around the town for any recommendations on where to go and what hot springs they would recommend. After a bit of searching she came upon one of the larger hot springs the town had to offer. She paid the entrance fee and was soon relaxing with many other women that were already in the hot spring.

'This feels so good. I can't believe I don't do this more often.'

Suddenly she heard a very low perverted giggle and recognized it as the same one as the day before. She looked around, but she couldn't find anyone in sight.

'Someone is watching me, but where is he or she.' Evangeline let her magic flow a little and sent it out to feel out her surrounding in order to identify anything out of the ordinary. 'Found it.'

She felt a presence quite a distance away, but it was there. 'Time to find out who the hell has been watching me in the hot springs.' She stood up and went inside to clothe herself.

Evangeline walked toward the presence she had detected and was a little surprised that it was right outside of the town within the forest area. As she neared her destination she heard the perverted giggling get louder and a man saying "research" "yes" "great stuff". She saw a old man crouching on a tree branch with a telescope in one hand and a pen in the other hand writing down something on a piece of paper. He had long spiky white hair tied in a ponytail. He wore a red vest, grayish cloths and a gray head protector with the kanji for "oil".

'Better get him by surprise or he'll get away.' Evangeline sent Chachazero to get into a ready position nearby to strike and then merged into the shadow of a tree reappearing behind the man and gripped his right shoulder. "If you give me a bad answer for spying on me at the hot springs you're in for a lot of pain."

The old man stopped writing and began to sweat since Evangeline had her hand gripping his shoulder making him unable to get away.

"There is going to be a lot of pain coming if I don't hear a really good answer soon."

"Would you believe me if I told you I am a dying old man trying to have one last bit of joy before I passed away?"

"No, I wouldn't believe you." Evangeline tightened her grip.

"What if I'm a published writer trying to gain inspiration by watching beautiful women relaxes in the hot springs?"

"Well then I'm going beat you and then take what makes you a man away from you."

'This is bad. Well there is only one option left.' "Lady the reason I was watching you is because you are..." The old man then leaped from his position on the tree down to the ground while Evangeline was momentarily distracted thus he was able to escape her grip. When he landed he saw a little doll coming at him with a giant knife in her hand.

'Now this is really bad.' The old man ran out of the way and headed toward the town as Evangeline and Chachazero chased after him. The old man was able to make it into the town and was looking for any crowds he could lose her in. He was unable to find any crowds only passing by a few random passer-bys so he jumped up to the roof of a building and began to roof hop away.

'She shouldn't be able to follow me from here.' Evangeline followed after the old man by jumping up to the rooftop and going after him with Chachazero following close behind. 'She must be a good kunoichi if she is able to do this.'

The old man sped up hoping that Evangeline wouldn't be able to keep up, but wasn't having much luck losing her. 'She's very fast.'

'That old pervert is quick. I can't believe he is able to move this fast.' Evangeline kept up with.

The chase through the roofs went on for a little bit until the old man suddenly went through a few hand seals.

_Doryū Taiga_

The roof turned into mud instantly taking Evangeline by surprise, but Evangeline kept her footing and didn't fall. The old man took the momentary distraction to get away, but Evangeline didn't let him get away and went after him.

'She is a very good kunoichi if she was able to do that.'

'Did he just use his ki to turn the stone into mud?'

The old man jumped from the roofs back to the streets and found it to be deserted. He went through a few hand seals again.

_Doryūheki _

A wall of solid dirt sprang from the ground blocking Evangeline's path. 'That should hold her off for a while.' The wall was suddenly shattered by Evangeline's punch and she jumped for him with Chachazero following up.

'This girl could be as strong as Tsunade if that punch was anything to go by.' The old man started running again very afraid of the beating he would receive if was caught.

'A wall of dirt that was actually surprisingly strong. Who is this old pervert?'

As the two of them ran they got looks of curiosity from the tourist and residents that they passed by on the streets. After going down a few streets and turning a few corners they came back to the hot spring that Evangeline was relaxing in before she had left to find the old man. When the old man reached the hot spring Naruto and Nagi were already there and he crashed into Naruto knocking both of them down. Evangeline went over to the old man as he was still lying on the floor and took him by the collar of his shirt. She was about to punch him, but she felt a grip on her wrist stopping her from hitting him.

"Evangeline-chan what are you doing?"

"Nagi, let go of me now. This old pervert here was peeping on me and the other women at the hot springs so I am going to beat him.

"You can't just attack him or he might get killed. You're a lot stronger than most normal people can take."

"Nagi..." She was interrupted by Naruto.

"What just hit me? What is going on here?" He saw Evangeline holding the old man about to hit him, but Nagi was stopping her. "Jiraiya-sensei?"

Nagi looked at Naruto. "You know him Naruto?"

Naruto nodded his head. "What is going on here?"

"The old pervert was peeping on me when I was at the hot spring and it seems he was doing it yesterday as well."

"Sensei, why can't you just control yourself? You see what happens when the women catch you peeping on them. They will beat you and then kill you." Naruto shook his head over Jiraiya's situation. "Let's all go inside that restaurant and we will settle this in a more rational manner. Okay?"

They all agreed although Evangeline was a bit angry about it. They went inside the restaurant that was just behind Naruto and were given a table for four and menus.

"Now Eva-chan tell me what happened."

Evangeline explained the situation and Naruto just sighed as if it were a regular event while Nagi was laughing.

"Jiraiya-sensei I keep warning you that eventually the women you peep on will catch you and now look what happened."

"Naruto you know that I only do this to "gather research" for my books. I am a well-known published writer."

"You write books filled with dirty smut that is read by perverts around the world sensei."

Jiraiya face-faulted. "Now why did you have to say that and make me look like some kind of old pervert?"

"That's because you are an old pervert you pervert." Evangeline was glaring at him.

Jiraiya closed his eyes and then gave them a more serious look. "I'm not a pervert. I am a super pervert." Jiraiya flashed them a smile and took out two little signs with the words "Super" and "Pervert".

"I'm going to kill him."

"Evangeline-chan, don't kill him." Nagi said as he put a hand on her shoulder to try to calm her down.

"Jiraiya apologize to Eva-chan and don't peep on her again so we can put this behind us."

"Sorry Evangeline-san."

Evangeline just glared at him.

"Let's move on. Jiraiya-sensei what are you even doing here?"

Jiraiya suddenly became very serious. "Akatsuki."

Naruto lost any cheerfulness in his expression and became serious as well. "What is going on with them?"

"Sorry to interrupt, but who is this 'Akatsuki'?" Nagi asked.

"Should I tell them?"

"It's alright they can take care of themselves and they will be traveling with me for a while so its best that they know."

Jiraiya explained to Nagi and Evangeline who the Akatsuki were and there present objectives.

"Wait a minute all 9 of these dangerous criminals are going to be coming after Naruto at one point or another?" Nagi asked wanting to know if they were going to have to do battle with them.

"That's right."

"Why exactly do they want you for?" Evangeline asked.

"It's better that you don't know right now, but when the time comes I will tell you."

"Fine."

"Sensei, I know that when you come to me it is always something serious going on. So tell me what is happening."

"The Akatsuki is on the move again. My spies have seen 3 pairs going traveling through Fire, Earth and Water Country searching for something, but I wasn't able to gather what they were looking for."

"This is bad. If 6 of the 9 are out there then something big must be going on." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Sensei, have you found out the identity of the last 2 members yet?"

"No I haven't. The only reason I know of there existence was by pure luck that the two of us encountered Kisame and Itachi that one time."

"Who are Kisame and Itachi?" Nagi asked.

"Hoshikgaki Kisame is a former member of the seven swordsman of the mist. His sword skills are extremely well trained and he is also a powerful water technique user. Uchiha Itachi is missing-nin from Konoha that fled after he had massacred his entire family the Uchiha clan at the age of 13. He is one of the two only known sharingan users left and he is incredibly dangerous possessing great skill and power.

"There also the ones who will mainly be coming after me." Naruto looked distant thinking about something.

"Have you encountered the Akatsuki before?"

"I have on 3 separate occasions and the first time I had Jiraiya-sensei to back me up."

Evangeline kept out of the conversation deciding to listen, but Nagi wanted to know as much as he could find out. "Did you battle them each time?"

"The first time Jiraiya-sensei was able to drive them away, but it landed him in a hospital for about a week to recover. The second time I had fought both of them to a standstill and they had to retreat for the time being. I was a lot stronger at the time and didn't need sensei to stand with me anymore. The third time it was just Itachi and I battling in Kusa. It was a coincidence that he and I had run into each other. Both of us had gone all out and it ended in a draw. Itachi escaped to recover and he is probably getting stronger now in order to take me out next time."

"Don't worry Naruto. The 2 of us will be there to help you out the next time the Akatsuki tries to kill you again. Together we can take care of them no problem."

"Speak for yourself Nagi. I am not about to get involved in his little problem."

"Evangeline-chan why are you being so cold-hearted?"

"I am not being cold-hearted. This is Naruto's problem not my problem. I will get involved when it becomes my problem. Until them I will stand aside and watch."

"It's fine Eva-chan I understand that you are afraid to get hurt."

Evangeline rolled her eyes. "Believe what you want I don't care."

"Exactly how strong are you Nagi-san?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

"I'm not sure how you judge strength, but I am sure that I can help Naruto the next time the Akatsuki comes around."

Jiraiya nodded. "Naruto it's been a while since we last fought and I would like to see how much stronger you have gotten over the past 3 years."

"Well I have been keeping up with my training, but the real question is if you have gotten rusty."

"We'll see who is rusty."


End file.
